Revealed Secret Talents
by bx.glamourprincess
Summary: Mikan is a very good dancer and Singer, good looking girl and rich, she is famous in her school because of her looks, but nobody knows that she is a dancer except her best friend named Hotaru. Look for the full Summary inside.


Disclaimer: I do Not Own Gakuen Alice

Summary: Mikan is a very good dancer and Singer, good looking girl and rich, she is famous in her school because of her looks, but nobody knows that she is a dancer except her best friend named Hotaru. Natsume is Rich and is a famous dancer and singer whom Mikan admired ever since she was a kid, he is a cold-hearted guy but handsome and he doesn't talk too much to the people around him except his Best friend Ruka. Will Mikan melt the ice? (They have Alices here)

Titania Erza: Hello guys…uhmmm…this is my Second fic

I accept criticisms!

I will still continue my First fic…I just feel like adding another one

No Flames Please….

* * *

><p><em>Kring…kring…Kring…<em>

_**7:30**_

"Hmmm…" Mikan said getting up her bed still sleepy

"Mikan wake up, you will be late" Yuka shouted from downstairs

Name: Yuka

Age: 25 years old

Hair color: Brown

Color of eyes: Brown

Role: Mikan's Mother

"Hai!" Mikan shouted "Oh my! It's my first day to my new school" Mikan said rushing on putting her uniform and going down to eat her breakfast

Name: Mikan Sakura

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: January 1, 1994

Name Meaning: Mandarin Orange

Hair color: Brown

Color of eyes: Brown

Star Rank: Special

Best Friend: Hotaru Imai

"Ohayo! Okaa-san" Mikan said to her mother as she sat on the chair, "Ohayo Kaoru-san and Miyuki-san"

"Ohayo! My dear" Yuka said

"Ohayo Mikan-sama" Kaoru and Miyuki said

"Itadakimasu" Mikan said as she eat, "Kaoru-san please give me juice"

"Hai" Kaoru said

Name: Kaoru Morie

Age: 18 years old

Hair color: Pink

Color of eyes: Light Green

Name Meaning: Fragrance

Position: Mikan's Personal Maid

"Ne, Okaa-san can Kaoru-san eat with us?" Mikan asked her mother

"Okay" Yuka said, "Miyuki-chan eats with us also"

"Hai" Miyuki said, "Arigatou"

Name: Miyuki Morie

Age: 18 years old

Hair color: Brown

Color of eyes: Dark Blue

Name Meaning: Snow

Position: Yuka's Personal Maid

"Itadakimasu" Kaoru and Miyuki said

Mikan smiled to her Mother then ate, after 3 minutes

"Mikan-sama it's time to go" Kaoru said

"Hai!" Mikan said

"Mikan-sama you're very cheerful today" Kaoru said

"Hehehe…I'm very excited" Mikan said smiling while getting in the Limousine

"Minami-san please drive me to school" Mikan said

"Mikan-sama please just call me Ryusuke" Ryusuke said as he start the engine then drive

Name: Ryusuke Minami

Age: 19 years old

Hair color: Dark Blue

Color of eyes: Light blue

Position: Mikan's Driver

"Okay Ryusuke-kun" Mikan said, "By the way Kaoru-san and Ryusuke-kun call me Mikan-chan from now on"

"Yes ma'am" Kaoru said giggling while Ryusuke just nodded

"Mikan-chan please call me Kaoru from now on" Kaoru said

"Okay" Mikan said

_**7:55**_

"WOAH! So Big" Mikan said

"Mikan-chan head to the Faculty now" Kaoru said

"Arigatou" Mikan said "Ja ne!"

Mikan walked and walked finding the Faculty until she bumped into someone and fell

"Itai!" Mikan said rubbing her butt

"Gomen" The guy said and offered his hand to help Mikan,

When Mikan saw the guy's hand, she took it. The guy pulled Mikan with all his strength then they both noticed that their faces are just 3 inches away from each other, her eyes are locked in his eyes.

"Gomen" Mikan said breaking the eye contact and getting her hand from his while blushing

"It's okay, it's my fault" The guy said blushing

"Nope it's not your fault because it's my fault for not looking on the way" Mikan said still blushing

"Okay if you say so" The guy said, "I'm Ruka Nogi and you?"

Name: Ruka Nogi

Age: 16 years old

Birthday: March 16, 1993

Hair color: Blonde

Color of eyes: Blue

Best Friend: Natsume Hyuuga

Star Rank: Triple Star

"Mikan Sakura" Mikan said smiling sweetly at him

"She's cute!" Ruka blushed at that thought "I haven't seen you around here before"

"You will know soon why I am here, as I can see we will meet again very soon because I think that we are at the same age" Mikan said smiling

"So Mysterious huh…Okay" Ruka said

"Can you please tell me where the Faculty is?" Mikan asked, "Because I'm confused where it is"

"Okay, but if you like I will guide you there" Ruka offered

"Arigatou, that will be a great help" Mikan said delighted

They both headed towards the Faculty with Ruka leading

"Narumi-sensei someone is finding you" Ruka said

"Oh! Mikan-chan...right?" Narumi-sensei asked then Mikan just nodded "Arigatou Ruka-kun, you can go back to your class now because the bell is about to ring"

Name: Narumi

Age: 27 years old

Birthday: August 10, 1982

Hair color: Blonde

Color of eyes: Dark Brown

"Hai" Ruka said as he goes out of the door

"Arigatou Ruka-kun" Mikan said

"Dou itashimashite" Ruka said (you're welcome)

"Welcome to Alice Academy Mikan-chan!" Narumi-sensei said cheerfully, "Let's go, I will introduce you to your new classmates"

"Okay" Mikan said, "Sensei can I ask you something?"

"Hai?" Narumi-sensei asked

"Why are you wearing earrings?" Mikan asked while walking in the hallway, "Are you gay?"

"Nope I'm not gay and these earrings are for controlling my Alice" Narumi-sensei explained, "People who have Very Powerful Alices also have these"

"Ohh…" Mikan said, "But why I don't have?"

"Maybe it's not that Powerful" Narumi-sensei said

"I think it's Very Powerful" Mikan said

"Why do you think its Powerful?" Narumi-sensei asked

"Sensei…_I__can__copy__Alices_" Mikan said and the _italized__are__whispered_

"Oh…I see" Narumi-sensei said shocked, "Well maybe you can control _that_ so you don't have these controllers"

"Yeah, I can control them" Mikan said

"Wait here until I tell you to go inside. Okay?" Narumi-sensei said as he open the door

In thE Middle School Classroom

The students are Noisy, Chatting, Flying, Fighting, Using their Alice, Reading, Kissing and sleeping…

_Kring…kring…Kring…_

Narumi-sensei came in

"Good Morning Class!" Narumi-sensei said in a very cheerful voice, "There will be a new student who will join us today…she is a beauty….please enter…."

When Mikan entered the classroom she saw different looks in her classmates faces, some are shocked, drooling, heart shaped eyes and happy. Mikan saw Ruka so she winked and smiled at him, Ruka also smiled. She also saw Natsume who is making out with somebody

"Mikan?" Hotaru stood up shocked, "Mikan!" she said as she hugged Mikan

Name: Hotaru Imai

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: October 25, 1994

Name Meaning: Firefly

Hair color: Raven

Color of eyes: Purple

Best Friend: Mikan Sakura

Star Rank: Triple Star

"Hotaru!" Mikan cried

"I'm so happy to see you" Hotaru said

"I am too" Mikan said

All of the students are shocked to see that the very quiet Hotaru acted like that

"Ehem…" Narumi-sensei coughed fakely and it worked

"Gomen sensei" Hotaru said apologetically

"It's okay" Narumi-sensei said, "So you're Best friends?"

"Hai" Hotaru said

"Okay, take a seat now" Narumi-sensei said, "You both can chat later"

Hotaru just nodded and go to her seat

"Please introduce yourself" Narumi-sensei said

"Sakura Mikan, 15 years old, and I'm born on January 1, 1994" Mikan said smiling sweetly, while she is introducing herself all of the boys except Ruka and Natsume are writing what she is saying

"Mikan-sama" The other boys said dreamingly

"Any questions?" Narumi-sensei asked then many of them raised their hands, mostly they are boys

"Yes Shouda-san?" Narumi-sensei called

"What are your Alice, Type of Class and Star Ranking?" Sumire asked

Name: Sumire Shouda

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: May 31, 1994

Hair color: Green Perm

Color of eyes: Green

Star Rank: Double Star

"My Alices are Nullification and SEC, I'm in Dangerous Class and Special Ability Type Class, My Star Rank is Special" Mikan said smiling sweetly at Sumire

"What alice is SEC? For all I know there is no alice like that" Sumire said

"That's what you know but there is honey" Mikan said smiling

"And may you tell us what that is and give us some demonstration?" Sumire said

"Okay, if that's what you want. SEC means Steal, Erase and Copy" Mikan said, "I'll demonstrate Copy later then I won't demonstrate the other two"

All of them are VERY SHOCKED because of what she said, Natsume is not shocked because he is busy making out with someone

"Other questions you want to know?" Mikan said

"Do you have a boyfriend?" a boy asked

"None" Mikan said hesitantly but smiling and the boys began to cheer because of what Mikan said

"Can we form a fan club for you?" a boy asked

"Okay" Mikan said as the girls in Natsume-Ruka fan club including Sumire began to get angry and said, "Sensei who is her partner?"

"Oh right…her partner" Narumi-sensei asked, "hmmm…"

"Hotaru, can you be my partner?" Mikan asked

"No" Hotaru said

"Nande?" Mikan said crying

"I'm Busy" Hotaru said

"Can I choose Mikan-chan?" Narumi-sensei said

"Hai" Mikan said

"First…Any Volunteer?" Narumi-sensei asked

All boys raised their hands except Ruka and Natsume

"Hmmm…Natsume Hyuuga will be your partner" Narumi-sensei said, "Please stand up so Mikan-chan will know who you are"

"_Oh__my__Gosh__…__Natsume?...Ah!__Natsume__is__the__Famous__Dancer__and__Singer__I__admired__since__I__was__a__kid__and__he__is__going__to__be__my__partner_" Mikan screamed in her mind, "But he is making out with someone"

"Okay, are there…" Narumi said but interrupted

"Wait sensei, Let me say something" Mikan said then Narumi-sensei just nodded, "Hyuuga-san, do you think it's better for you to stop making out with that girl because there is a teacher?" then Natsume stopped making out with the girl and put both of his two feet at the desk

"What is it to you?" Natsume asked with a cold glare

"It's nothing to me but it matters because there is a teacher, give him some respect" Mikan said, "Oh yeah, that glare won't work for me so stop doing it" all of her classmates are amazed at Mikan because she stood up on the famous Natsume Hyuuga

"Hn" Natsume said just being quiet in his seat, not doing anything

"Okay that's better" Mikan said, "Sensei please continue"

"Okay, are there any objections?" Narumi-sensei asked

"Sensei, I object" Sumire said angrily, "She can't be with My Natsume!"

"Shouda-san, please give respect to the teacher" Mikan said smiling but a little angry inside because Sumire is not giving respect to Narumi-sensei, now all of their classmates are watching them even Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka

"I will not because he is partnering you to my dear Natsume-sama" Sumire said in a very objecting voice

"Now my classmates, I will demonstrate my Copy alice to all of you" Mikan said calmly and burned the tip of Sumire's hair which was putted out by her immediately

"Hey, for what did you do that for?" Sumire said very angry, their classmates are watching them, because they think it's getting interesting

"Teaching you a lesson not to mess with me" Mikan said calmly and confidently

"I don't care about your lesson" Sumire yelled

"Then let go of the matter about me and Hyuuga-san being partners" Mikan said

"No, because I really don't like you to be partners with him!"

Sumire said

"So what? Do I look like I care?" Mikan asked while stopping her temper on rising

"So What? Did you not hear what I said? It's just that I don't want you to be partnered to my dear Natsume-sama" Sumire said in a rising temper

"I see, but can I ask why you are so against about me being partnered with Hyuuga-san?" Mikan asked really holding her temper

"Because…" Sumire said thinking of what she will say then blurted, "Because he is too great to be partnered with someone like you"

"I see" Mikan said still holding her temper that is now about to explode, "Well, maybe I'm not that great to be partnered to him"

"Yup, that's right" Sumire said agreeing with her, "You're not that great"

"But because of that, maybe Narumi-sensei partnered me to him so he can teach me things" Mikan said calming herself down while her classmates gave her an applause because of what she said

"Hmpf!" Sumire said, "I'm still not convinced" then the applause stopped

"Okay, so let us make Hyuuga-san decide, maybe you'll be convinced with that" Mikan said then Sumire nodded, "If Hyuuga-san followed what Narumi-sensei said that he will stand up then it's settled, he agrees to be my partner and if he don't he will be your partner" after Mikan said this she looked at Natsume

Natsume stand up lazily while reading then sit down again with his feet on the desk

Name: Natsume Hyuuga

Age: 16 years old

Birthday: November 27, 1993

Hair color: Raven

Color of eyes: Crimson Red

Best Friend: Ruka Nogi

Star Rank: Special

All of Mikan's Classmates gave her an applause because she stood up against Sumire

"He will be your partner and you'll sit beside him" Narumi-sensei said then Mikan was about to go to her sit until, "Mikan-chan, can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Hai" Mikan said going to her sensei, "Shouda-san we will resume our talk later if you like"

"Mikan-chan I hope you can change Natsume-kun's attitude" Narumi-sensei whispered

"Ehh? Nande?" Mikan asked shouted that made all of her classmates look at her

"Because he is such a Rebellious Child" Narumi-sensei said whispering

"He is a Famous Dancer so how could he be Rebellious?" Mikan said whispering

"His manager just always plead him to do 'this' and 'that' " Narumi-sensei asked whispering

"Okay Sensei, I will do my best" Mikan said determined

"I know you will" Narumi-sensei said smiling

"Please do not tell our agreement to anybody" Narumi-sensei whispered again

"Hai!" Mikan said as she goes to her seat to put her bag

"Free time everyone so you will get to know Mikan-chan" Narumi-sensei as he go out the door

"Hi Hyuuga-san" Mikan said

NO ANSWER

"Fine don't talk to me" Mikan said a little bit angry, "but I will ask one thing" all her classmates looked at them

Natsume looked at her

"Why did you agree in being my partner?" Mikan asked

"Because you are better than her" Natsume said to her by this Sumire began to cry in her sit

"Why me?" Mikan asked, "You know her more than me" when Mikan said this Sumire stopped crying and agrees with her

"Because she is annoying" Natsume said, Sumire cried again

"Nope, she's not. Just loud" Mikan said, Sumire agrees with her again

"You will see every morning" Natsume said, now Sumire is confused

"Okay" Mikan said, "You know Hyuuga-san, you should be more sociable and smile because it will make you look cute" she said while finding her cellphone in her bag

"Just call me Natsume" Natsume said lazily, "Hyuuga-san is annoying" all of their classmates are shocked because it's the first time that Natsume told someone to call him by his given name

"Okay" Mikan said, "You can call me Mikan"

"Why would I? Polkadots" Natsume said smirking

"Hey!" Mikan said, "How on Earth did you see it?"

_~ FLaShbaCk ~_

_Kring…kring…Kring…_

_Narumi-sensei came in_

"_Good Morning Class!" Narumi-sensei said in a very cheerful voice, "There will be a new student who will join us today…she is a beauty….please enter…._

_When Mikan entered the classroom a gentle wind blew inside the classroom that made Mikan's skirt raised a little, allowing her panties be seen by a certain someone._

_~ EnD oF FLaShbaCk ~_

"That's what happened" Natsume said smiling then after that back to his cold expression

"Ahh!" Mikan screamed, "Natsume smiled!"

"No, I didn't" Natsume said

"Yes, you did" Mikan said

"No, I didn't" Natsume said

"Yes, you did" Mikan said

"No, I didn't" Natsume said

"Yes, you did" Mikan said

"No, I didn't" Natsume said

"Whatever" Mikan said, "Believe me, the thing I said earlier that you should smile often because it will make you cute…it's true" Mikan said smiling sweetly at him as she goes to Hotaru's seat

"Hi Hotaru" Mikan said, "Can I hug you?"

"Okay" Hotaru said as they hugged each other, "Don't cry, okay?"

"Okay" Mikan said teary eyed, "But now I can't, I will be crying now of too much joy" When Mikan said that Hotaru broke the hug and

_Baka…Baka…Baka…_

Mikan was sent flying to the wall

"Itai!" Mikan said

Natsume smiled but nobody saw it

"Daijoubu, Mikan-chan?" Iinchou said, "Nice to meet you, I'm the President of this class, my name is Yuu but most of our classmates call me Iinchou, can I call you Mikan-chan?"

Name: Yuu Tobita

Age: 16 years old

Birthday: June 14, 1993

Hair color: Blonde

Color of eyes: Brown

Star Rank: Triple Star

"Hehehe….Sure" Mikan said giggling, "By the way, Thanks"

"No Problem" Iinchou said

"Hotaru, why did you do that?" Mikan said

"Because you will get your baka germs over me" Hotaru explained, "And I already told you not to cry...right?"

"Yes, I will try not to cry again" Mikan said, "Can I hug you again?"

"Okay" Hotaru said

"What's with that Natsume?" Mikan asked Hotaru, "It's like he is a different person from the television"

"Yeah he is" Hotaru said, "He's a playboy you know"

"Playboy?" Mikan asked, "How?"

"Every day, he has different girlfriend then makes out with them then after he's done, he will leave them" Hotaru said

"Oh my" Mikan said

"So don't go hitting on guys like him" Hotaru said

"Don't worry, I won't" Mikan said

"Okay" Hotaru said, "By the way are you still practicing?"

"Practicing?" Mikan said

"You're Da-" Hotaru said cutted off because Mikan covered her mouth

"Ohh…that? I'm not practicing, I always do it when I go home because I always listen to music and end up doing it always" Mikan said then whispered, "Don't say it because I don't want our classmates to know"

"Why? You are very good at it" Hotaru said, "Not to mention, Professional"

"I'm not a Professional" Mikan said, "But thanks for flattering me"

"Where are you Professional at?" Nonoko asked, "I'm Nonoko Ogasawara"

Name: Nonoko Ogasawara

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: September 26, 1994

Hair color: Dark Blue

Color of eyes: Blue

Best Friend: Hotaru Imai and Anna Umenomiya

Star Rank: Single Star

"I'm not a Professional at all things" Mikan said

"Really? I don't think so" Anna said, "I'm Anna Umenomiya"

Name: Anna Umenomiya

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: March 3, 1994

Horoscope: Pisces

Hair color: Pink

Color of eyes: Light Blue

Best Friend: Hotaru Imai and Nonoko Ogasawara

Star Rank: Single Star

"Hi Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan…" Mikan said, "Can I call you that?"

"Sure" They both said at the same time

"Call me Mikan from now on" Mikan said

"Okay but Mikan-chan is much better" They both said at the same time

"Okay" Mikan said

"So can you tell us what you're Professional at?" Nonoko asked

"Believe me Mikan, you will be ask the same question again and again if you don't tell them what they needed to know" Hotaru said

"Okay, I will say it" Mikan said sighing, "But promise me not to tell anyone and keep it a secret"

"Promise" They both said at the same time

"I'm good at dancing and singing" Mikan said in a low voice just enough for them to hear

"Nope she's not good at it" Hotaru said, "She's a Professional at it"

"So you are Professional at Dan-" Koko said cutted off because Anna and Nonoko covered his mouth

Name: Kokoro Yome

Age: 16 years old

Birthday: March 5, 1993

Hair color: Dirty Blonde

Color of eyes: Light Blue

Star Rank: Double Star

"Hello Mr. Mind Reader, What can I call you?" Mikan asked

"Koko, Kokoro" Koko said, "Anything you like or comfortable with"

"Okay Mr. Mind Reader the thing you learned please don't tell anybody" Mikan said, "I'm begging you"

"Yah…Don't say it Koko" Iinchou said

"Ahh!..." Mikan screamed, "Iinchou please don't tell"

"Don't worry I will not tell a soul" Iinchou said

"But we want to see you dance then we'll say if you're just or a Professional" Nonoko said

"Okay" Mikan said, "I invite you all to my room. Iinchou will be leading us"

"Okay" Iinchou said and then after that the bell rang for their recess…

_Kring…Kring…Kring…_

The entire students got up in their sits to go to the canteen except Mikan…

Because…

_Cause here in my heart  
>There's a picture of us<br>Together forever  
>Unfaded and unbroken<br>Wherever you are  
>Your love covers me<br>Forevermore you'll be  
>Here in my heart<em>

"Excuse me" Mikan said as she picks up her phone, "Hai?"

"Hi" The guy said

"Hi, but who is this?" Mikan asked, the gang is curious who Mikan is talking to so they listened carefully

"I see you have forgotten me" The guy said

"Okay?" Mikan said, "But I don't really know you sir"

"I'll give you a clue" The guy said

"Okay" Mikan said

"Mikan's boyfriend" Ohjirou said

"Ah! Ohjirou!" Mikan exclaimed, "Where are you? And why did you change your number?"

"Okay, okay Mikan" Ohjirou said, "I'll answer your questions one by one"

"Okay but the thing is I missed you...because you were gone for the whole month and you are just calling once a week" Mikan said

"Yeah, I miss you too honey and I'm sorry because I am are really busy with work" Ohjirou said with an apologetically tone

"Hmpf…work is more important to me...I see" Mikan said pouting as if Ohjirou could see her

"No, you are more important than work…it's just that I'm very busy" Ohjirou said, "and I changed my number because that number was spread everywhere"

"Okay, where are you?" Mikan asked

"Well…" Ohjirou paused

"Well?" Mikan said

"Nice uniform Mikan and you're still pretty as ever" Ohjirou said

"Hold on, how did you know that I look good in my uniform when you are there in Canada?" Mikan asked

"Uhmmm…I am just at the door of your classroom" Ohjirou said, Mikan faced the door and began running to him

"Ohjirou!" Mikan screamed while running, her friends even Hotaru looked shocked because they still don't know the guy and Mikan began running to him then hugged him with her feet off the floor

"Hehehe…" Mikan giggled as she let go of her hug

"You surprised me there" Ohjirou said

Name: Ohjirou Mizusuhara

Age: 16 years old

Birthday: June 21, 1993

Hair color: Beige

Color of eyes: Blue Green

Best Friend: Mikan Sakura

Star Rank: Special

"Nope…Because I'm more surprised" Mikan said

"And why is that?" Ohjirou asked curiously

"Because you didn't tell me that you are back here" Mikan said

"Gomen... I just wanted to surprise you" Ohjirou said, "Are they your classmates?"

"Ah…Gomen…" Mikan said to the gang, "I got very excited that I totally forgot"

"Guys this is Ohjirou Mizuhara, a famous Actor and Singer" Mikan said (Nobody is in the classroom except the gang, Mikan and Ohjirou)

"Ahh! I know him!" Nonoko said, "I love your songs"

"Thanks" Ohjirou said, "By the way Mikan"

"What is it?" Mikan asked

"Are you still Singing and Dancing?" Ohjirou said in a low voice so no one will hear except the people in the classroom

"Yeah" Mikan said then Ohjirou realized something

"Oops" Ohjirou said

"Eh? Nande?" Mikan asked

"I think I was too loud" Ohjirou said

"It's okay" Mikan said, "As you can see, they are not surprised"

"Because we know" The gang said in a chorus

"I see" Ohjirou said as he moved a little to Mikan's back and snaked a hand to her waist

"Oi, hands off Mikan" Hotaru said as she point her baka gun at him, ready to fire

"Chotto matte" Mikan said

"What?" Hotaru said bringing down her baka gun

"I still haven't told you because I forgot. Again" Mikan said, "He is my boyfriend"

"BOYFRIEND?" The gang said at the same time (Anna, Hotaru, Nonoko, Kokoro, and Yuu)

"I thought you don't have a boyfriend" Anna said shocked

"Yeah because you said to those boys that you don't have a boyfriend" Nonoko said

"Gomen" Mikan said, "It's just that, I might spoil their fun"

"Since when did you have a boyfriend?" Hotaru asked

"3 months ago" Mikan said, "Let's continue this chat while eating"

"3 MONTHS AGO?" They all shouted in shock

"Whoa, I can't believe it, I really thought you are single" Anna said

"I can see now why you said that" Hotaru said

"That?" Mikan asked

~ ShOrt FlaShbAck ~

"_Playboy?" Mikan asked, "How?"_

"_Every day, he has different girlfriend then makes out with them then after he's done, he will leave them" Hotaru said_

"_Oh my" Mikan said_

"_So don't go hitting on guys like him" Hotaru said_

"_Don't worry, I won't" Mikan said_

~ End Of short FlaShbAck ~

"Hehehe…" Mikan giggled

"Ne, Mikan" Nonoko whispered

"Huh?" Mikan asked

"You have a very wonderful boyfriend and come to think of it…" Nonoko said, "He's cute!"

"Hehehe…" Mikan giggled, "That's right, he is"

"Let's eat, I'm very hungry" Kokoro said

"Ohjirou, Let's go" Mikan said holding his hand as Ohjirou let go of his hug

xXx At the Canteen xXx

"What to eat?" Mikan said talking to her self

"Hey, we can eat outside" Ohjirou suggested, "My treat"

"Yehey!" The gang chanted

"But we are not allowed to leave the school, right?" Nonoko asked

"We can because you are with me" Ohjirou said, "I'm a star remember"

"Let's go!" Mikan said cheerfully that she wasn't looking on the way and bumped into someone

"Itai!" Mikan said rubbing her butt

"Watch where you're going, polkadots" Natsume said

"Well, I am very sorry" Mikan said sarcastically

"Hn" Natsume said

"Mikan are you okay?" Ohjirou asked

Natsume just looked at him, since he haven't seen him around before.

"Yes I am" Mikan said, "Arigatou"

"No problem" Ohjirou said and Mikan just blushed

"Oh yeah, I already told you a thousand times that you should stop putting this" Ohjirou said successfully removing her ribbons which made her hair go down with its wavy look, Natsume just stared at her, admiring her beauty, she looks beautiful with ponytails but she is more beautiful when her hair is down

"Ahh! Ohjirou" Mikan complained, "Why did you remove my ribbons? Give that back…I like it more that way"

"But you look so beautiful when your hair is down so why do you need to put your hair in a ponytail?" Ohjirou said

"Because I like it more that way" Mikan said still reaching for her ribbons, "You're just teasing me"

"No, I'm not teasing you honey, I'm serious" Ohjirou said cupping her face to make her look at him while Mikan just continue to blush, Natsume just looked at them feeling something and he doesn't know it but shook that feeling away

"Okay…okay" Mikan said removing her face in his hands, "I will let this hair down"

"Okay… much better" Ohjirou said

"Come on, let's eat, I'm dead hungry" Nonoko said

"Yeah me too" Koko said

"Okay" Mikan said skipping but stopped, "Natsume do you like to join us?"

"No, I'm not hungry" Natsume said

"Okay" Mikan said, "We will go now…ja ne"

With that they separated their own ways, the gang headed to the gate

"By the way Mikan" Ohjirou said then Mikan looked at him

"Hmm?" Mikan asked

"Did you cheat on me while I'm 2 months away?" Ohjirou asked smirking then snaked one hand on her waist then moved her closer to him

"Nope, you know I will not" Mikan said, "I'm a good girl"

"Yeah, I can see that" Ohjirou said getting on the limousine with Mikan

Sitting Arrangement

Hotaru-Anna-Kokoro-Ohjirou-Mikan

Iinchou-Nonoko

They all have their own talk, not including Ohjirou and Mikan because they have their own talk

"Maybe you're the one who is doing the cheating" Mikan said, "Because those girls in Canada are more beautiful at me"

"Don't worry" Ohjirou said then whispered to her ear, "You are the only one" Mikan blushed very red on what he said

"How could I know that I am the only one you love?" Mikan asked still blushing

"Let see" Ohjirou said thinking then put both of his hand on Mikan's face, in other words he is cupping her face then kissed her and of course she kissed back then after 10 seconds of kissing Mikan broke it. (No one saw them)

"Okay, I'm convinced now" Mikan said hugging him

"You sure are" Ohjirou said hugging her also

"Oh yeah" Mikan said stopped hugging him, "Where are we going to eat?"

"Pizza Hut" Ohjirou said

"Guys, you all like Pizza…right?" Mikan asked

"Yup" The gang all said

"Well, that good" Mikan said, "Because we're headed to Pizza Hut" then after 3 minutes

"We're here!" Nonoko said

"Let's go Ohjirou!" Mikan said pulling him out of the car

"What to order?" Anna said in her seat while looking at the menu

"Yeah, the problem is what to order" Koko said

"Leave that to my prince" Mikan said

"Hmm…" Ohjirou said thinking, "You could choose anything you like because they are all tasty"

"Okay!" The gang said

"Madam's and Sir's" The waitress said, "What's your order?"

"Okay" Mikan said, "Two people will order including the share of the rest"

"Let's choose" Yuu said

"I nominate Koko" Mikan said

"I nominate Mikan" Hotaru said, "You're good with foods, right?"

"Any objections?" Ohjirou asked then they all shook their heads, "Okay Ojou-sama it's time to choose our food"

"Let's work together Mr. Mind Reader" Mikan said with one wink

"Okay" Koko said then they both chose what kind of pizza they will order, a little while later the pizza's that they ordered are served and they ate while having a little chat

"Itadakimasu" They all said

"Oh yeah Ohjirou" Mikan said, "Since when did you come back?"

"Just a while ago" Ohjirou said

"Oh my, you should be resting" Mikan said in a very concerned voice

"Don't worry, I'm okay" Ohjirou said, "I just want you to be the first one to know"

"How sweet" The gang said even Hotaru

"Okay, stop the teasing now" Mikan said eating while blushing

"My princess is embarrassed right now" Ohjirou said teasingly

"Mou, not you too Ohjirou" Mikan said pouting cutely

"I love it when you put that pouting face, its cute" Ohjirou said grabbing a hold of his shake then took a sip

"He's teasing me again" Mikan said crying fakely

"Gomen" Ohjirou said immediately putting his shake down and hugging Mikan then she hugged him back only to kiss his cheek and said, "Got ya"

* * *

><p>The End<p>

Introduction Finished.


End file.
